Profile
Name: Stephanie Brown Aliases: Spoiler; Robin IV Status: Deceased Marital status: Single Parents: Arthur Brown (A.K.A. Cluemaster); Crystal Brown Offspring: One baby girl, name unknown Age: Upon death, roughly seventeen (Judging from comments made in various stories, Stephanie is roughly one year older than Tim, who was sixteen at the time of her death) Place of Birth: Most likely Gotham City Occupation: Student; vigilante Height: 5'5 Weight:'''110 lbs '''Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Abilities/Powers: Stephanie was armed only with her martial arts and gymnastic skills. Robin gave her weapons such as smoke bombs to use when he could, and later when she got friendlier with Batman (Starting issue 84) she was able to secure the whole Bat-arsenal, including a Kevlar costume. She received erratic training under Robin III, Batgirl II, Oracle, Black Canary and Batman. Associates: -Tim Drake (Boyfriend; friend; crime-fighting partner ) -Cassandra Cain (Friend; crime-fighting partner) -Bruce Wayne (Mentor) -Barbara Gordon (Mentor) -Dinah Lance (Mentor) -Alfred Pennyworth (Acquaintance) -Ted Grant (Acquaintance) -Helena Bertinelli (Occasional crime-fighting partner) -Dean (last name unknown)(Ex boyfriend; father of her daughter) Previous affiliations: -Bat Clan -Birds of Prey -Young Justice Intellect/personality: -High school education -Average intelligence Skills: Very skilled in gymnastics and martial arts. Trademark move is a roundhouse right cross. Member of school gymnastics team. Has also shown a talent for sewing, both costumes and backpack holsters. Skilled at handling a motorcycle, grappling hook and various gadgets. Has some minor training in various forensics and detective skills. (Former) member of girls softball league, shown to have good aim, throwing skills and handling of clubs as a result. Knows CPR and how to dress a wound (including bullet wounds) and other minor medical techniques. Strengths: Brave and resourceful; high tolerance for pain; optimist who refuses to give up. Weaknesses: Impulsive; spacey; emotional. Personality traits: Optimistic; sarcastic; angry; talkative; stubborn. Motivations: Making the world safe for young girls like herself; proving she is not like her father; making up for her father's criminal acts; romantic involvement with Robin; want of Batman's approval Fears: Failure; becoming like her father. Important events in her history: -Stopping her fathers first heist as Spoiler (Detective comics 647-649) -Stopping her fathers second heist and recieving a kiss from Robin (Robin 3-5} -Becoming Tim's girlfriend (Robin 56) -First team up with Batgirl (Batgirl 20) -Discovering her pregnancy ("Robin" 57") -Having her baby and giving it up for adoption (Robin 65) -Training with Batgirl (Batgirl 28) -Discovering Tim's true identity and teaming up with Batman (Robin 84) -Meeting Dinah Lance and becoming her apprentice (Robin 80 Page Giant' -Becoming Robin in an alternate reality in "World Without Young Justice" (Robin 102) -Her father's "death" (Robin 109) -Batman tells her to stop being Spoiler (Gotham Knights 37) -Becoming Robin IV (Robin 126) -Teaming up with Batgirl as Robin (Batgirl 53) -Fired by Batman (Robin 128) -Her death (War Games) -Saves Batgirl's life as a ghost (Batgirl 62) -More near death experiences with Steph for Cass! (Batgirl 72-73) -Person dressed in a Spoiler costume makes an appearance after Stephanie's death (Gotham Underground #2) -Tim is reminded of Stephanie when he meets rogue vigilante "Violet" in her purple costume, mentions Stephanie's lack of memorial, and believes he sees Stephanie in the hall at his high school (Robin 170) -Spoiler unmasks and reveals herself to be Stephanie (Robin 172) -Spoiler finally talks to Tim to warn him he's been led into a trap. Enraged and believing her to be an impersonator of his dead loved one, he attacks her, only letting up slightly when she says his real name. Before she can reveal who she is though, they are interrupted by Sin Fang. (Robin 173) History Stephanie Brown was an athletic blonde teenage girl who took gymnastics and martial arts and excelled at both. Her father was in and out of jail and her mother was overworked and addicted to pharmaceuticals. Due to her father's villainous exploits and her mother's low paying job as a nurse, the family was constantly strapped for cash. Stephanie Brown first came on the scene as a vigilante to "spoil" the crimes of her villainous father, the Cluemaster. Though Arthur Brown has been cured of his clue dropping psychosis, Stephanie decided to leave clues for him so the authorities could foil his plans. Tim Drake, Robin III, saw Spoiler in the act and believed her to be working with Brown. He chased her down and unmasked her, only to receive a brick to the face. He figured out Stephanie's identity and recruited her to help his and Batman's own vendetta against Arthur Brown. Stephanie jumped in to save Batman from her father and the Cluemaster threatened her with sulfuric acid. In order to save Stephanie, Batman revealed Steph's secret identity to daughter to Brown, who was shocked to unmask her and confirm she was his daughter. Stephanie then quickly took her father down and was on the verge of choking him to death when Batman talked her out of it. When her father escaped from jail again, Stephanie returned as the Spoiler and teamed up with Tim Drake to stop him. She succeeded and saved Tim's life and he was so grateful he kissed her. This got Stephanie interested in a romantic relationship with the Boy Wonder, much to Tim's chagrin, and she decided to continue being a vigilante. After many encounters, Tim was finally forced to admit he was attracted to Stephanie. He asked her to be his girlfriend, but warned her because of his promise to Batman he couldn't tell her his real name. Stephanie agreed. Soon after, Stephanie discovered she was pregnant, a product of a fling she'd had with a boy named Dean. Tim took her to Lamaze classes in his fake "Alvin Draper" identity and despite having been relocated to Keystone, made it to the hospital in Gotham to help her have it. Though initially hesitant, Stephanie agreed to give up her baby for adoption after having a dream where her father took her baby from her. Tim moved back closer to Gotham and lived at Brentwood Academy, an all boys boarding school. His and Stephanie's relationship grew strained as she grew more upset she didn't know his secret identity. After they saved a girl Tim admitted to knowing, Stephanie suspected Tim of cheating on her and refused to speak to him. But, while Tim was away on a mission with Lagoon Boy and forgot to check in with Batman, the Dark Knight approached Stephanie, told her Tim's real name and asked her to go check on him. Tim was infuriated with Batman for giving away his secret without when Tim had worked so hard to protect it for Bruce's own sake,and had never revealed Batman's secret identity. He went away to clear his head and Batman decided to train Stephanie. Stephanie also gained a mentor in Dinah Lance, the Black Canary and worked with the Birds of Prey for a while. During this time, Stephanie developed a close friendship with the second Batgirl, Cassandra Cain. Cassandra trained Stephanie and enjoyed her company and the two bonded over father issues. Tim came back, and not blaming Stephanie for what had happened, resumed his relationship with her. Meanwhile, Stephanie found herself shut out of the cave while Bruce Wayne was on the run from the cops for a murder he had been framed for. Stephanie went to talk to Batman about being shut out and Batman abruptly told her she didn't have the skills or the talent. When Steph protested, Batman sent her on a mission to capture a Kobra Cult leader to test her to see if she could figure out he had already taken care of the mission. She didn't, and he fired her. Stephanie's world was rocked once more when she learned that her father had not only died, but done so while doing a mission saving people for the Suicide Squad for no reward whatsoever. Stephanie took a short break from crime fighting after this and she was let her go from the Birds of Prey, but soon resumed her Spoiler identity. When Tim's father found out about his dual life, Tim was forced to quit being Robin. Stephanie, angered with Tim when she thought she saw him kissing another girl and determined to prove herself to Batman, made her own Robin costume, broke into the Batcave and declared to Batman she was the new Robin. Batman accepted, though Alfred suspected this might be a ruse to get Tim back on the job. Stephanie served briefly as Robin, teaming up with her best friend Batgirl and even defeating Zsasz, but after she disobeyed orders from Batman and tried to save him from the assassin "Scarab" and got captured while doing so, he fired her and forbade her from even being Spoiler. Hurt and determined to prove herself, Stephanie used files from the Batcave's computer and decided to use one of his plans to wipe out Gotham's gangs. She was not aware that the "Matches Malone" required to be present was one of Batman's alternate identities, as he did not tell her. She accidentally started a gang war, and was captured by Black Mask, who tortured her for information. She eventually escaped, and beat Black Mask down. He grabbed a gun, which she yanked out of his hand. She decided not to use it so as not to betray Batman, and Black Mask shot her. She managed to get out and up to the rooftops despite her injuries. Batman found her and took her to the hospital. She died there, first asking "Was I really Robin?" to which Batman replied "Of course you were." Batman discovered in the "War Crimes" series that the Cluemaster was still alive and repentant for his crimes upon learning of his daughter's death. He was also angry at Batman and released information on Stephanie to the public, but pointed Batman towards Leslie Thompkins as Stephanie's killer. It was indeed revealed the the long time good-Samaritan and pacifist Dr. Leslie Thompkins let Stephanie die from lack of medical treatment in an attempt to dissuade Batman from taking on sidekicks. According to Dan DiDio though, this has been retconned. Stephanie appeared twice to Cassandra Cain in near death experiences, once Stephanie urged her friend to fight for her life and the second time told her of how Bludhaven would be bombed. *SPOILER ALERT (No, I'm serious) Someone in a Spoiler costume appeared recently in Gotham Underground #2 and attacked Tim and Barbara only to be stopped by a surprise attack from Wildcat. However, before a shocked and battered Tim could unmask her, she escaped. This Spoiler appeared to have a cloaking device and possibly some means of super speed. She blew up the Babs's computer lab. It was revealed later in the series The Penguin had hired her and given her the costume to help him take over the Gotham Underworld. Also, at the end of Gotham Underground #6, Dick Grayson, wounded and dying, saw Steph's would-be killer, Leslie Thompkins, offering to save him. Meanwhile, over in Robin #170, Tim thought he saw Stephanie in the halls of his school, recognizing the way she walked. Before he could catch up to her, however, she disappeared. Then, in #171, he thought he saw her scaling the rooftops in her Spoiler costume. Once again, he caught up to her, only to find nothing once more. At last, in Robin #172, Spoiler was seen watching Robin. Though he did not see her, she said "Good night, Tim," wistfully in his direction and unmasked, revealing herself to be a blonde girl who is almost certainly Stephanie. This makes it likely the Spoiler in Gotham Underground is Steph as well, most likely working undercover. In Robin #173, Spoiler actually confronts Tim, trying to warn him that he and Violet have been led into a trap.Tim believes this to be somone impersonating Stephanie and is enraged. As he screams at her about desecrating the memory of someone he loved, Spoiler, not fighting back, ducks a kick then is pinned to the wall by the throat. Tim grabs at her mask and she finally says "Please, don't do this...Tim..." and as Tim reacts in surprise they are interrupted by Sin Fang blowing a hole in the wall and announcing it will be his privelige to kill them both.